When operatively connecting individual semiconductor devices to one another, a package-on-package (POP) configuration may be employed. POP configurations may be assembled by placing a first substrate having a first semiconductor device thereon over the top of a second substrate having a second semiconductor device thereon and electrically and mechanically securing the first substrate to the second substrate. Some such POP configurations may employ a windowed substrate. For example, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0264946, published Sep. 18, 2014, to Kim et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, discloses a windowed POP configuration wherein the first semiconductor device is located within a window extending through the second substrate, and the second semiconductor device is stacked on top of the first semiconductor device and electrically connected to the second substrate by wire bonds.